Addictive Mistake
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Quizás lo que hacen sea un error, pero en ese punto sería imposible dejarlo. Para Maia.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Jacob/Leah. Menciones de Jacob/Nessie.**

**Summary: **_Quizás lo que hacen sea un error, pero en ese punto sería imposible dejarlo._

**Para Maia. Es por aquella apuesta mundialista que perdí. Van dos de cuatro. Espero que te guste anyway (:**

* * *

_No puede ser nada normal acabar eligiendo tan mal. En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores._

_"Lo hecho está hecho" - Shakira_.

**Addictive Mistake.**

Siente la sangre hirviendo en sus venas mientras lo besa. O más bien, mientras le muerde los labios de forma agresiva, casi como si pretendiera desquitarse por algo. Le escucha sisear mientras jala su cabeza más hacia sí y hace del choque de bocas un agitado encuentro de lenguas y mordiscos ocasionales. Mientras la temperatura se eleva más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras el sudor hace brillar su piel y la lujuria se dibuja en sus pupilas.

Es sencillamente imposible no desear esto. Es imposible no desearlo a él.

Entonces comienza a tirar de la ropa sin importarle demasiado el daño que presentara después. La ropa podría quedar hecha jirones y no le importaría, en ese momento sólo es una barrera que quiere retirar, lo demás es absolutamente irrelevante. Siente sus manos aferradas a sus caderas y la respiración acelerada en su oído, haciendo estragos en su persona.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a caer por Jacob Black jamás se lo habría creído.

De todos es precisamente Jake con quien ella peor se llevaba, por todo el drama con la amante de sanguijuelas y demás. Leah no soportaba tener que lidiar con las desventuras amorosas del chico dado que se veía a la legua que su amor no era correspondido. Jamás iba a serlo. En definitiva le frustraba, en parte quizas porque el triángulo amoroso le recordaba al suyo propio pero peor. Al menos en ese triángulo nadie había sido víctima de una estúpida leyenda.

(Jacob desliza sus labios por la clavícula y los hombros, por el pecho desnudo, por los senos firmes y Leah siente un dejo de tímidez detrás de las caricias novatas que le proporciona, una tímidez que se convierte en una especie de sello distintivo aunque conforme baja vaya agarrando confianza.)

Fue después, mientras estaban juntos haciendo una especie de alianza para proteger a lo que fuera que Isabella Swan, Cullen o como se llamara pretendía parir que pudo aceptar lo que su mente le gritaba desde el primer momento. Que en algún punto del camino entre su amargura y su decepción se había comenzado a fijar de más en el chico. Que la idea de pasar tiempo juntos no le molestaba porque quizás podrían superar el dolor juntos y estarían bien.

Quizás su gran error había sido volver a soñar. Pensar que sólo tendrían que aguantar unos días y luego, luego se apartarían de todo y comenzarían desde cero. O quizás el error había comenzado antes, cuando había empezado a mirar las formas en que Jake y ella se parecían, cuando descubrió la extraña necesidad de protegerlo y quedarse a su lado.

(Deja escapar un gemido mientras siente el cuerpo del Alfa amoldarse al suyo propio. Calor y más calor. Calor y pieles fusionadas, confundidas por el tono de piel que es similar. Manos recorriendo el cuerpo y desdibujando caricias que alguna vez alguien más dejó ahí. Abre los ojos sólo para verlo, con un cierto arrebato salvaje en la mirada mientras embiste una y otra vez.)

No habían tardado demasiado en dejarse llevar, en que un intento de discusión acabara con ambos muy cerca. Tortuosamente cerca, lo suficiente como para apreciar al otro de una forma distinta. Lo suficiente como para acabar acortando la distancia y besándose casi como si nada importara. Al principio fue desquite, por el dolor que ambos sentían, por lo que la vida se empeñaba en hacerlos sufrir.

Al principio sólo fue una codependencia basada en el sexo. Y era bueno, para alguien tan novato en el área como Jake era bastante bueno. Después se volvió algo diferente, eran pláticas o pensamiento compartidos en los momentos adecuados, una sonrisa torcida y un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. No tardó demasiado en comprender que en realidad se había enamorado de su Alfa. Y quizás, él también.

(Su cuerpo responde a Jacob en formas que no le sorprenden, su espalda se arquea y sus piernas rodean las caderas del Quileute de forma instintiva, casi como si no se quisiera desprender de él. Le araña la espalda y le muerde el hombro. ¿Qué más da si las marcas se borrarán de inmediato? En ese momento puede deleitarse en un pequeño pedazo de victoria. En ese momento puede marcarlo, porque en noches así sabe que él es suyo.)

Por supuesto, debió haber sabido que la vida era una perra empeñada en joderla míserablemente. No había necesitado mucha ciencia para entender la turbación en los ojos de Jacob y el brillo que asomaba. Ya lo había visto antes, en un tiempo cuando había pasado horas muerta de preocupación por Sam.

Había sentido un gran resentimiento cuando la había visto, en los recuerdos de Jacob antes de verla a la distancia, siempre en los brazos de algún chupasangres, o de Jake, lo cual sabía peor. Era esa criatura de piel blanca, mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño rizado la que le acababa de destrozar sus sueños. Era esa criatura el centro del mundo de Jake.

Era cruel y era absurdo. La imprimación se esforzaba en quitarle el pequeño pedacito de ilusión al que se atrevía a aferrarse y quizás ese era su error. O quizás en una vida pasada le había hecho algo muy malo a alguien y su castigo era sufrir de ese modo. Dolía, dolía mucho verlos jugando y saber que no faltaba mucho para que pasaran a ser algo más que amigos. Dolía porque veía en Jake el intento de rebelión ante su destino.

(Se levantan y se visten, envueltos en el silencio. Un silencio que se siente ligero, tranquilo. Jacob se va sin decir nada porque no necesita hacerlo, sus ojos son lo suficientemente elocuentes y Leah sabe que él volverá porque se siente bien. Quizás es un error tenerlo porque podría acabarse, pero ella también sabe que después de las palabras no dichas entre ellos, también sería un error dejarlo.)


End file.
